


Insight Over Tea [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: Moon accepts a lesson on tea from Ember and learns more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Ember/Moon (Books of the Raksura)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	Insight Over Tea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Insight Over Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207755) by [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir). 



**Length:** 06:59 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Raksura/Insight%20Over%20Tea.mp3) (4.8 MB)   
Please right click and "Save As".

Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
